


Oh Daddy

by Autumn__Rose



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kidnapping, Kind of Rough Sex, M/M, Protective Jensen, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sex, Soft Jensen, Submissive Male reader, love making, soft dom jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You meet Jake, months later, you welcome Jake home
Relationships: Jake Jensen & You, Jake Jensen/You, jake jensen/male reader
Kudos: 16





	1. The Start

You had met Jake one day when he had come over to visit his family, not knowing his sister was out with friends and you were in charge of watching her daughter, said daughter was napping when he had come over.

To say he was surprised was a understatement, he thought you were the new boyfriend or something until you shut that right down which....had only made him look...pleased as his eyes roamed over you, light blush on his cheeks when you caught him doing so.

It had become a thing then, anytime he was in town not working he would stop off to see you, visit hang out, then dating, making out, all through it he was sassy, funny, odd, but a real sweetheart.

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

Your first time together was sweet, you rode him hard, making you both see stars, he kissed you, held you close, called you all sorts of terms of endearment and just made you feel so loved, you nearly cried from it.

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

It wasn’t all perfect of course, sometimes his job kept him away for weeks if not months, those were the hardest times. He didn’t tell you per say what he did, but you knew it was something very hush hush. You knew he was a good guy so, maybe it was naive of you, but you trusted him and didn’t push.

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

It all goes to shit though when you’re out walking one day and suddenly there’s a van in front of you and you’re being grabbed. You kick and scream for help, you punch, claw and fight, but get knocked out soon enough.

The last words to leave your lips being, “JAKE HELP ME!”

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

You sit in a dark cell for what feels like days, they don’t feed you or give you water, in fact they act like you’re not even there. Soon enough it doesn’t matter much, sirens are going off from inside where ever you are, there’s shouting from outside your cell and your weak body tries sitting up.

The chains around your wrist sounding loud to your ears as you move to sit up, listening. The shouting gets louder as do the...bullet sounds and now you’re scared, you scrambling, weakly under the cot in the room trying to hide.

You cower when the door to the cell is suddenly blown open and scream in fear as you curl into a ball. The cot is suddenly tossed away and hands are grabbing you, and you scream and fight as weak as you are, you have to try, but soon enough a voice filters into your ears.

His voice.

“Sweetie, shhhhh, shhhh it’s me, it’s Jake, it’s ok.”

You open your eyes and sure enough, it’s Jake. You break down and sob as he holds you tightly to him, his own eyes looking shiny. It doesn’t last long, he gets the chains off of you with a key he must have stole and then he whispering to you, “Close your eyes baby and hold onto me.”

You do not question him, you curl as much as you can around him and hang on as he starts talking to someone else, someone he can hear over the earpeice in his ear, you just bury your face in his neck and hang onto him as he readys his weapon and starts moving out.

🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹🏹

It’s only later, much later, when he has you home again, in his bed, both of you cuddled together tightly that you beg for him to make you feel good, make you forget the last few days, at least for a little while.

He doesn’t disappoint you, he makes love to you slowly, so gently, with so much care. You do cry this time, he does too, he kisses you breathless and you both fall apart together.


	2. Months Later

Jensen had missed you something bad. Getting home, all sweaty and gross, didn’t matter when you leapt in his arms and kissed the daylights out of him, making him giggling into the kiss, “Hi to you to baby boy.” He mumbles into the kiss making you giggle yourself, “Welcome home babe.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You welcome him home like you always do, a shower first, where you both make out, his tongue sliding around yours, making you whimper and sink into him even more, hands clutching around his back as his hands knead your ass cheeks, “Beautiful boy, I missed you so much.” He whispers as he nibbles on your ear after trailing his lips from your mouth to your ear.

You moan from the way his love bites just make you that much harder, both of your cocks sliding together, the hot water feeling divine on your skin, when he sucks on the spot behind your ear, you moan loudly and without any thought say what’s flowing through your brain at the touch, “Oh daddy.”

He still’s.....you still, before Jake is just holding you that much tighter, his moan is loud and wanton, “Oh honey....fuck.” He breathes by your ear and you’ve never heard him sound like this.

“You....you like it?” He whisper, not daring to hope as you pepper his neck in shy kisses.

“Oh baby, daddy fucking loves it.” He growls and fuck what it does to you, you gasp and grip at him harder, “Oh daddy, fuck I need you, please.” You whimper and whine, so so lost for this man, god, if you had known he liked the word so much, you would have been saying it so much sooner.

He laughs softly as he shuts off the water and carries you bridal style to the bedroom, naked and wet he doesn’t care and neither do you, he playfully tosses you on the bed and you both giggle and laugh as he tackles you before he’s kissing you again and then the giggles turn into moans of want.

His lubed up fingers slowly open you up for him, he’s careful, he always is, as he sucks on your nipples, your stomach, anything he can get his lips on, your fingers grip the little bit of hair you can and tug hard knowing how much he loved it, “Fuck yes baby boy, pull daddy’s hair, put me in my place.” He groans and your eyes widen.

You gasp loudly like something from a old black and white movie as he finally replaces his fingers with his cock, something that isn’t small, he’s not too big, but he’s big enough to make you nearly taste him as he slowly slides into you before bottoming out.

Your hands grip his shoulder blades as Jake curls more around you and lets you hang onto him, as he starts a good pace that’s making you see stars in no time at all, you cry out and whimper and everything else he always brings out in you as he makes love to you, fucks you slowly, but hard and deep, “Oh fuck, oh daddy....yesss.”

Your head tips back on the pillow and Jake waste no time on bring his mouth to the exposed skin, sucking, biting, “Oh babe, oh fuck, such a good boy for me, daddy loves you so much.” He growls into your skin and you’ve never heard his voice sound like this and you fucking love it.

“Daddy....daddy love you so much.” You cry out, tears leaking out of your eyes from the pleasure, from the words.

Jake’s lips seal over yours as he fucks you with his mouth and tongue at the speed in which he fucks your sweet little hole.

It’s perfection.


End file.
